A Dance In The Dark
by WhitskersOnKittens
Summary: The First Order is looking for revelry and distraction after the destruction of the Star Killer base. Esmerelda is the daughter of a high ranking official, and she fully expects the engagement her father is planning. As spoiled as you'd expect, she thinks she's getting a fairy tale, with a white knight on a noble stead. Well, he is a knight.
1. Material Girl

Author's Note: Hello people! I am a long time reader, and a first time writer. This is my first story. It will most likely be riddled with things that are cheesey or laughable for that exact reason. Reviews from experienced writers are welcome and appreciated. The rating is subject to change because I am attracted to Kylo Ren beyond all reason or common sense, and will more than likely write about humping him at some point. Oh, and I curse, a bunch. This chapter is short for the purpose of finding out if anyone is actually interested before I waste a ton of time. My character is a little bit of a Scarlette O'Hara, but my hope is that Kylo will put her in her place, and that she will do the same for him. So, let's do this!

"I'm serious Lady Esmerelda! I heard them! Your father said he was going to marry you to the highest bidder!", Madori shrieked at her.

"You think I'm concerned about the gossip you hear while scrubbing the floor, Madori?", Esme asked her servant in a dismissive manner. "Besides, you think I don't already know my father intends my betrothal? Why else would we be throwing a party at a time like this? My father invited all the highest ranking officials here for a purpose. The First Order needs a moral boost and a new hope after the destruction of Star Killer Base", she said whilst sliding a dangling, fire ruby into her ear. "Fasten this", she said, her voice like a whip, handing a matching onyx necklace, encrusted with rubies, to Madori.

"All I mean, my lady, is that I am concerned for you. You could be in very real danger", Madori said, picking up a brush and stroking it through Esmerelda's long blonde hair.

"Why on the seven moons would that be the case?", she asked, handing her hair pins to Madori. "Your father had me and the other girls send out the holo invites. One was sent to General Hux-".

"Ha! He's handsome enough, I suppose. Wife of the frowning, red general, can you imagine?", Esmerleda giggled.

"Yes, my lady, but there was another sent...to Kylo Ren". Esme stiffened in her chair. She stared into her vanity mirror with wide eyes, and tried to imagine that masked monster next her at the altar. Or worse, in her bed.

"Father loves me. He would never allow it", she said outloud, more to herself then to Madori.

"But he is one of the most powerful, influential men in the galaxy", Madori reminded her. Esmerelda had never met Kylo Ren, but she had seen him. Fortunately, he hadn't seen her as worth taking the time to socialize with and she much preferred it that way. Rumors of him slaughtering villages of people or even just an unlucky storm trooper who was in the way circulated. That's not to say she wasn't used to the deeds that were sometimes necessary for The First Order to retain it's regime. But Kylo Ren raised the bar for not to be fucked with. To put it lightly, Kylo Ren scarred the absolute stuffing out of her. It was decided. She would simply avoid him at the party. She would stay on General Hux's arm, or her father's all night, and they would protect her. Regaining her confidence, she stood and made way to her black dress, draped across her bed. A knock came at the door once she was in her full costume.

"Enter!", Esme called from her mirror.

A servant peaked in, "My lady, your father summons you. The guests have all arrived".

"Very well, come Madori", she replied. She took one last gaze into the mirror. She touched her earring and chuckled to herself, "Madori, I believe it would have been better to loop a price tag through my ear tonight".

Esme trotted down the hall to the ballroom. She heard her heels clicking on the metallic floor. It wasn't that she disliked finery, she did. But tonight, this costume did nothing for her but make her feel like an animal at an auction. She pushed that thought out of her mind. If she was to be bought and sold tonight then she would at the very least enjoy this party.

As she entered, two servants blew horns and announced her in a ceremonious manner, "The lady, Esmerelda Pothos!".

The ball room glittered like the galaxy. A vast canvas of black, studded with the finery of the officials like stars. There were servants scattered about, most among them droids, serving drinks and refreshments. Esme observed one handing a chalice to her father. She smiled and made her way to him. Esmerelda's father, Crotta Pothos , was a high ranking officer back in the days of the Empire. He had long since retired before she was born due to his age and an injury sustained in battle. The First Order had recently thrust him back into a seat of influence, due to his experience and long standing loyalty.

"Esme! There you are. You have kept me waiting", Crotta called in a disapproving manner. She twirled then, showing her dress.

"Am I not worth waiting for Father?", she asked smiling.

"You are indeed. But you have kept our guest of honor waiting, come. I wish you to meet someone", he took her arm and strode across the room. As they ascended the stairs, they were met by General Hux.

"General!", Esmerelda chirped happily.

"My lady", General Hux replied with a short bow and a kiss of her hand.

"Father, if you had told me the General of The First Order was our guest of honor I would not have delayed in getting ready", Esmerelda said, returning his bow with a curtsy.

"Surely, Lady Esmerelda, it was worth every moment of waiting for how lovely you are tonight", General Hux said with what smile he could muster for such a serious man.

Esmerelda giggled, "You are most kind General. Father, tell me, truly, it was the General you wished me to speak with?". A servant quickly plodded down the stairs with a silver tray. Esme took a glass of wine from the tray as he passed by. A dark figure came down the stairs, close behind.

Crotta took her by the arm again, "I did have someone I wanted you to meet, my dear. But you and the General have already met many times".

"Then who-?", she began. A distorted voice cut through all the pleasantries. Cut through the music. Cut through the party. Cut through her fairytale wedding like a hot blade. It was as if her glass slipper slid off her foot and shattered then and there.

"Captain Crotta, this is the girl? Let's get on with it then. I have many matters to attend to for the Supreme Leader", Kylo Ren said, barely looking at her. Not that she could tell what he was looking at through that giant hunk of metal on his head.

"Well, that was romantic Ren. You may be the Supreme Leader's apprentice but you could still show a little courtesy, to your bride at the very least", General Hux said with a snort.

Esmerelda turned suddenly to her father, "What is he talking about?".

General Hux looked at Ren, clearly amused with Esmerelda's distaste for him, "My lady, they did not tell you? My deepest sympathies. I offered my suit for your hand but this, for some reason, is what the Supreme Leader agreed to". She ripped her arm away from Crotta.

"Father! Please! Anyone else, anyone!", she shouted.

"Esmerelda! You insult the Commander of the Knights of Ren! You promised me you would marry-", he began.

She cut him off, "I promised to marry Father! I did not promise to die!". A light chuckle emitted from the General. "He will kill me the first time I anger him! You know what he is!", she cried.

"Esmerelda!", her father shouted, reaching for her.

"NO! I will not do this!", she shouted and turned to run, tears begging to fall from her eyes. By this time, everyone in the party was watching the scene on the steps. She gathered up her dress and ran about three feet away from them before she stopped suddemly. Why couldn't she move?

The glass she held in her hand quivered. She thought she might drop it. Then, slowly, she felt herself being pulled backwards. Her whole body was quivering as she tried to will herself out of his spell. She knew it had to be him. She knew she was in his grip. She was lucky he wasn't choking the life out of her. Finally, she felt herself stop at the base of the stairs. The musicians had long since stopped playing, and she could feel all eyes on her. Esme heard his heavy boots on the stairs. Her chest tightened. She wasn't sure if he had done it, or if she was doing it to herself. She imagined it was her doing, being that she could still breathe. The tears in her eyes finally fell, without her permission. The footsteps finally stopped, right behind her. His course, heavy breath was in her ear, and the cold metal of his mask seemed to shock the back of her neck. /I'm going to die in a ball gown, didn't see that coming/, she thought to herself. She heard a snort behind her, maybe it was a laugh. Was he reading her mind?

"Hear this now, girl. The Supreme Leader has said I am to marry you, so I will. He has also said, I am not to kill you, so I won't. But, if you ever disobey me or embarrass me in public again, I will make you wish you were dead", he growled at her.

"You don't have to agree to this. It doesn't have to be you. You don't even want to-", she whispered.

"I have my orders", he replied, curtly.

"Please-", she started.

"Don't beg, girl. It doesn't become you", he said. He took control of her hand, forcing her to drop the wine glass. It shattered on the floor. Kylo Ren pulled her out stretched hand to him with the force. He kept her there and pulled a ring from his belt.

He slid it on her finger unceremoniously, and released her from his grip. Esmerelda eyed the ring. It was a dark silver with a ruby the size of her fingernail in it. It was not unattractive on her hand. Being able to pick out jewelry was a fine quality in a husband, but she doubted he had acquired it personally. Kylo Ren stared at her, staring at it, then turned to make his way for the exit.

"My lord!", she cried after him. He stopped and turned to face her. "Could you not wear the helmet to the wedding?", she asked. He gave no response and left. After his departure, the musicians decided it was safe to start up again.

Madori suddenly appeared by her side to clean up the broken glass on the floor, "Well that went well..."


	2. Cupid's Chokehold

Esme raced down the hallway, her vision blurred with tears. Mascara cascaded down her face like black rain drops. She yanked the hair pins out of her hair and threw them to the ground, her necklace followed shortly after. Her eyes burned from the make up. How could father let this happen? And why had the Supreme Leader been so specific in his selection of Kylo Ren? Of all the officials in his employ, why him? It could have been anyone else! She wiped her face with her hands and that's when she felt the cool metal of the ring on her finger. A loud sob escaped her as she tugged the ring off and threw it against the wall. She sank to her knees and looked around the hall at the mess she had made out of her jewelry. The ruby on the ring twinkled at her. /I could take everything of value, sell it, book passage to the edge of the galaxy. Who would find me there? I could leave tonight/. She scrambled to pick everything up. A door at the end of the hall opened, she didn't want to see anyone. Esme abandoned her task and ran to the stairs. She kicked her shoes off, they hit a door in the hall.

"My lady! Wait!", she heard Madori call after her, but she climbed the stairs and fled to her room, locking the large door behind her.

Madori breathed a heavy sigh and began gathering her mistress's belongings. If Esme didn't learn to behave herself for the Knight of Ren, she would surely suffer. Madori shivered at the thought. She knew it wouldn't be long now. That beast would put Esmerelda on his ship after a gaudy ceremony, and whisk her away into the stars. Now they were equal in station. Esmerelda was still a lady, certainly, but in marriage she would be no better than a servant to him. Madori felt her sadness envelope her as she dipped down to grab Esmerelda's shoes. The door Esme had kicked them into during her escape opened then. Kylo Ren stood over her.

She struggled to find her voice, "M-mm-my apologies, s-sir, your honor, m-mmy lord, lord commander. M-mmy lady she-". Kylo Ren side stepped her and saw the trinkets scattered in the hall, among them the ring he had given the girl.

He crossed the hall, "Your mistress is going to be quite a handful", he said to her, picking up the ring.

Madori picked up the hair pins and looked over her should at him, "You'll never be bored with Lady Esmerelda, my lord". When she finally gathered up the rubies that had scattered from the necklace, she held out her hand for the ring, "I will return her things to her room".

"You will", he replied in his distorted voice, "But I will return this". Madori gave a low bow, thankful to get away, and turned for the steps.

This was by far, the most tiresome thing his master had asked of him. What did he need a wife for? There were many suitors for the girl. She was attractive enough, objectively, he told himself. Just as she had said, it didn't have to be him. He would never refuse his master anything but still, he was confused. He knew he would have no time for her and when he did, she would provoke him with her dramatic attitude. Perhaps it was a test. Perhaps the Supreme Leader would send her away once he had passed. She was so apparent with her disdain for him. Or maybe it was fear? Likely both. No woman would ever see him as anything but a monster. Not that it bothered him. What did he care if she didn't want to marry him? He didn't want to marry anyone. Neither of them had a choice in this matter, why was she being so obtuse? He just looked at it like a business transaction. All she had to do was stand at the altar, say a few words, and-. And leave her family. And lie with a man she feared and hated at night. He pushed those thoughts away. He didn't care. He didn't care about anyone. She was merely a pretty ornament for him to trot around on his arm at social gatherings to show "unity" among the First Order. At least he would not be settled with a woman who was unpleasant to look at it. He hoped General Hux would end up with someone who looked like a wookie, or a taun-taun. If she didn't speak she would be perfect. He stormed down the hall, not even in her presence, but angry at her all over again.

A soft knock came from Esmerelda's door. She knew it was Madori.

"Go away!", she called from her bed.

"Don't you want your shoes?", Madori called back. Esme groaned.

She crossed the room to the door and sniffled, "Yeah, okay". Madori entered and began putting Esme's affects in their respective drawers.

"Kylo Ren found your ring in the hall", Madori said to her, placing her necklace back into the velvet box it had come from.

"Good", Esme said, falling back into her bed.

"Not good. He didn't give it to me. He means to return it personally", Madori said. Madori crossed the room and began unlacing Esme's corset. Esme let out another groan at the prospect of having to deal with him a second time in one evening, and at the release of the pressure on her ribs. Madori opened the door to the wash room and started the water. The black marble tub filled quickly. She retrieved two soft, red towels from the linen closet and placed them on the little table next to the bath. Esme finished removing her dress. A small, glass bottle made the journey with her to the tub. She stepped into the steaming water and poured the jasmine oil in. Why couldn't he just give Madori the ring? It wasn't as if he wanted to see her. He just wanted to intimidate and threaten her. Why did he even bother? As far as he knew, there was no way for her to get out of this arrangement. Not yet, anyway. She splashed water on her face, deciding not to exhaust herself with the arduous task of figuring out Kylo Ren's motives.

"Did he say he means to come tonight?", she asked Madori.

"He did not say when", Madori replied. Esme sighed. She preferred to just get it over with. Madori brushed her hair from her seat behind the tub.

"It doesn't matter. Let him come. I'm going to run away before the wedding. And because I love you and you love me, you will help me", Esme said. She turned to face Madori, but Madori's face was not a supportive one.

"Where will you go?", she asked.

"Far away", Esme replied.

"What will you do when you get there?", Madori asked, uninterested, she already knew the answer.

"What do you mean what will I do? I'll live. I'll be free. I won't have to marry Kylo Ren", Esme answered, becoming angry.

"No, my lady, I mean how will you take care of yourself?", Madori asked.

"Madori, shut up. Just sit there, let me stare at you, while you quietly support me. Know your support means everything to me, as well as your tacit endorsement of all my behaviors", Esmerelda turned back around and submerged herself into the water. She would find away. If she sold enough of her jewels she could live comfortably for many years. She could go anywhere. And she could keep a few of them for later if she ever grew desperate. She surfaced again, ready to tell Madori her very logical plan.

"Until someone comes into your home, kills you, and steals everything you have", they heard that dark voice from behind the bathroom door. Esme gasped and reached desperately for her towels. Madori dried Esmerelda and fetched her robe. It was a thin black fabric, the sleeves were trimmed with dark purple feathers. It was long enough to cascade around her feet. Esme angrily made her way for the washroom door, and yanked it open to face him.

"A gentleman knocks before entering a lady's room", she growled at him.

Kylo Ren closed the space between them, an intimidation factor, "I am not gentle, girl. You would do well to remember that".

Esme did not back down. She just kept glaring into the blackness that should have been his eyes. She had never seen his face. He was probably some horrible, disfigured, monster under that helmet.

"How did you know my plans?", she asked defiantly.

"Your thoughts are as loud as your voice", he spat back at her. "And your so called plan was ill advised to begin with. Do you know how easy it would be for someone to kill you? ", he asked, it was a legitimate question.

She snorted, taking it for a threat, "Easy for everyone except you. Mustn't disappoint your master. That being said, stay the hell out of my mind and get the hell out of my room, husband".

Kylo Ren lifted her about two feet in the air with the force, "You don't give me orders, little wife".

"No?", she asked unphased, "You must not know much about marriage". He turned her upside down and she finally shrieked, trying not to expose herself.

He dropped her on her butt, then reached over and jerked her up by her left hand.

"Take it off again and I'll have it welded to your finger", he said, sliding the ring back on. "Our wedding will be held tomorrow at 1200 hours", he said. It was a command, not a statement.

"So soon?" I haven't been fitted for my dress yet, they will never make it in time! I haven't looked over then plans for decor, or food, or the music-", Esme shrieked.

"I am told your father has made all the arrangements", he cut her off, "There would be little point in letting all of our allies leave, just to return in a few days for a ceremony. That's why they've all come. We've wasted enough time on this already. We should be out there hunting the Resistance". He could feel her panic. All of her feelings announced themselves to him like a bull horn. It was difficult for him to be around her without feeling like an empath. Esmerelda turned away from him and looked at Madori. Searching her face for some sign that it was still possible to stop this. Esme sunk to the floor when she found no expression upon her but pity.

Kylo Ren turned to leave, but something pulled him to stay. He could not have her making a scene during the ceremony. The old woman was on her knees, embracing his fiance and stroking her hair, trying to coax her out of her panic attack. He turned to leave again, but then sighed heavily and spoke.

"Lady Esmerelda", this was the first time he said her name and it took her by surprise, "I know this is not ideal. But there are certain benefits for you. Your father is old. He cannot protect you forever". He knelt in front of her, "As my wife, no one will hurt you. You will be taken care of, and be assured you will be kept in the finery you are accustomed to. Think of it as a business transaction. We need hardly see each other. But you must obey me. I am a leader. I cannot be seen to not have control over my own wife. Do not challenge me, ever". He made his exit then, shutting the door firmly behind him. Esme only choked out more desperate sobs. Not even a week ago, she thought her wedding would be a happy occasion. She knew she may not marry someone she was deeply in love with, as she had thought she would as a child. But why to him? Why did it have to be this hateful tyrant who wanted nothing more than to rule over her from behind a mask? She shuddered to think what was beneath it. She knew he was human, at least. But she didn't know his age, his face, even his eyes. Her wedding dress wouldn't even be one of her choosing. Why were they even bothering with a ceremony? He had already bought her. And now that he was aware of her desire to run, she knew he would be watching her closely. There was no way out. She was marrying Kylo Ren tomorrow. Esmerelda gripped onto Madori tightly, as the impact of her situation set in.

Kylo Ren delayed a moment. He stayed there, leaned against her door, and tried to feel out her feelings. She felt heavy. Heavy with disappointment and crushed dreams. Her weeping carried through the door and echoed in the hall way. Had he not told her everything would be fine? He had listed the benefits to their marriage that he thought would appeal most to her silly desires. He didn't mind buying a thousand dresses if it kept her from making this infernal racket. She was so base, and naive. He couldn't imagine having to spend a life time with that. However would he manage it without killing her? That insufferable way her bottom lip trembled before she started to bellow with tears and-why was he still here? Why was he still focusing on this? He stomped down the stairs, angry at himself for wasting so much time on something that truly did not matter. Perhaps he was succumbing to her charms? Supreme Leader Snoke had warned him about women and their ability to make even the most powerful Sith or Jedi, stray from his path. That was what happened to his grandfather after all. He fell in love with the enemy. He was seduced by her and it made him sympathetic to her cause. Even after she died, he saw her in the faces of his children, and that is what ended up destroying him. When he reached the guest room he threw his helmet to the side. It landed with a bang. Undressing and preparing for bed, he still fumed at himself for his guilt at the sight of her tears. Maybe this girl had the same ability Padme had. He didn't know what trick she had used on his grandfather but he would not allow himself to succumb to it as well. Padme must have been some manner of witch or-but without Padme he would never have been born. Another thought struck him that made him vastly uncomfortable. He would one day share children with this siren. For what was marriage but not an institution perfectly designed for reproduction?

Kylo Ren felt very uncertain of himself in that particular department. What did he know of a woman's body? How would he even begin to engage her that way? She despised and feared him. Even if she allowed him access without a struggle, how would he know what is considered pleasurable for a woman? The closest he had ever been to a girl his age was when he captured that little sand rat from Jakku. He had mentally punished himself for underestimating her many times since their battle on Star Killer Base. Next time he would show no mercy. The gash she had given him on his face had long since healed, but it left a gnarled scar. It looked red and garish against his pale skin. He had to admit though, it did make him look all the more fearsome. His bride would surely be disgusted by it, by all of him. Kylo Ren was accustomed to doing terrible things. But the thought of entering this girl's body without her consent did make him feel queasy. He knew the consequences of an unconsummated political marriage, that it could be annulled. And he was sure it was an unspoken part of this arrangement his master expected from him. Perhaps he could use the force, put her into a deep sleep every time. He would have done his duty, and she would not have to endure that part of their nights together. He supposed it was the merciful thing to do. Merciful. Merciful? Did he actually use that word? Using the force, he called his lightsaber to his hand and flicked on the power. The red light crackled over his face in the darkness. He roared as he brought it down over and over on one of the chairs in the bed chamber. He did not care about her. He did not care about anyone. He did not care about that girl. HE DID NOT CARE ABOUT THAT VAPID, SPOILED, NAIVE, BITCH! When feathers from the chair were falling all around him like snow, he turned the light saber off, kicked off his boots, and collapsed into bed.


	3. Going to the Chapel

Madori had been fussing with her ladyship's make up for a solid hour. The continuous stream of tears did nothing to help her. Each time she had it perfectly applied, the water works began again.

"You won't be marrying anyone if you go out there all red and puffy", Madori said.

"Good!", Esme choked out through a sob. The newest crying fit commenced, so Madori abondoned her task and began Esme's hairstyle. A crown bearing a sheer, black veil had been delivered to Esme's room that morning, along with her dress, shoes, and several hand maidens to help. Madori began brushing Esme's hair while one of the other servants tried to reapply her make up. Her nurse maid weaving her fingers into her hair, and gently scratching her scalp, seemed to calm Esmerelda for the moment.

"Madori?", Esme asked.

"Hmm?", Madori replied, pulling Esme's golden locks into a long braid.

"Did you know my whole life that my wedding would be this way?", she asked.

Madori sighed, placing the crown on her lady's head, "The dark lord of terror is a surprise. But I knew you would be willful and argumentative no matter who you married". Esme snorted and rolled her eyes. It was twenty minutes till the ceremony when they finally finished her make up with only a few random sobs. The tears had finally stopped. A knock came at the door.

"Enter!", Esme called as her ladies laced her corset. Esmerelda's father entered and made an exaggerated gasp upon seeing her.

"There has never been a more beautiful bride!", he exclaimed.

"Yet there have been happier ones", Esme spat at him.

Crotta stiffened and cleared his throat, "Esmerelda", he was stern now, "This is what the Supreme Leader wants. Were it left up to me, you would be with some rich fool you could wrap around your little finger. But it was not left up to me. That being the case, you will do this, or it will not be me you displease. I promise the consequence for Kylo Ren's displeasure will be far greater than any punishment you have received while living under my roof. You must smile, and obey, little one. We all do it. I would see you healthy and protected after I am gone. You are marrying the Supreme Leader of the First Order's apprentice. You will be the second most important person in the galaxy".

"What's to stop Kylo Ren from killing me once the Supreme Leader passes on?", Esmerelda asked through gritted teeth. She could see her father's patience was growing thinner by the minute. However misguided his methods were, she knew he loved her in his way. How could he not? She was his only child and her mother had died only shortly after she was born. She was all he had. She could tell he was gearing up for another soliloquy about her obedience so she mearly sighed and said, "I no longer care, father. I will adhere to your arrangement. Let's just get this over with". Esme took a moment to look herself over in her mirror. Atleast one aspect of this wedding was to her liking. The gown was exquisite. It was, as she had guessed, black. But it had several aspects she would have picked herself, if she had been given the opportunity. The train was very long and the material was a black satin with black lace over it. The corset flattered her rounded chest and made her waist look tiny. There were no sleeves, showing her white, elegant skin. The rubies in her tiara twinkled at her, and she realized they matched her engagement ring. At the very least Kylo Ren could coordinate color and style. Madori waved off the servant girls fussing over her gown and pulled Esme's veil over her face.

"It's time", Madori said, looking deep in her eyes. Crotta took Esme by the arm and started for the door. Madori lingered a moment, watching the girl who had not so long ago been only as tall as her hip. She said a silent prayer and followed.

Esme could hear the guests bustling into their seats in the main hall from behind the large door. Madori opened the door slightly and slipped in ahead of Esme and her father. A moment later she returned and the room on the other side fell silent. A somber, slow melody from the piano fell over the chamber. Two servants pulled the doors open and Esme entered on her father's arm. All eyes were on her, but she didn't care. The only eyes that concerned her were the ones she could feel burrowing into her from the head of the room. She did not look up to meet his gaze. She merely stared at the ground, thankful for her father supporting most of her weight for she feared she would faint in terror. The tears began to well in her eyes, but she forbade them to fall. They reached the altar and Esmerelda felt her father let her go. His hand, warm, strong, and familiar was replaced by a firm, stranger's grip. She still did not look at him. She couldn't. If she looked at him she would surely faint, or scream out the remaining cries she had in her body. Esme looked ahead of her, only seeing a dark haired, towering figure in her preferential vision. But now her attention was focused on the giant hologram that appeared when she stepped up to the altar. It was a shriveled husk of a man. Ancient, and ugly. At his appearence, everyone rose from their seats and gave the First Order salute, everyone except her. This had to be Snoke. Kylo Ren dropped down onto one knee, and pulled Esmerelda down with him. They bowed their heads.

"Be seated!", Snoke barked out, waving a hand over the guests. The did as they were told in unison. Snoke cleared his throat, "Today we unite my apprentice and the daughter of the esteemed Captain Pothos. Let this union serve to remind you all of the First Order, and our unity within it. Through our unity, we will not be broken. We will stand strong, as one mighty force, and crush the resistance!". The crowd applauded and cheered. / _Yes, drink the kool-aid/_ , Esmerelda thought to herself. Kylo Ren's grip on her hand tightened. Snoke waved a long, gangley hand over them again, "Silence!". He peered down at Esme and his apprentice. Esme felt like he was looking into her soul with those cold, cloudy eyes. Snoke coughed a little and continued, "Kylo Ren, rise, and make your vows to your bride". Kylo Ren did as he was told, lifting Esme with him. She still would not meet his gaze.

"My lady", came a soft, but deep voice. It wasn't the gravelly distortion she was used to. "I vow that you will have my fidelity and what I can spare of my patience. I vow that all the power I possess will be used in the service of your protection. All that is mine is at your disposal. I vow you will be safe and cared for as long as you are mine". Esmerelda didn't quite know how to respond. She had worked on some generic vows, but his sounded almost sincere. She blamed it on this being the first time she had heard his voice. Today he sounded human, of course his words would be more comforting in that soft, almost gentle, tone.

Esme stared down at her shoes and began in a soft voice, but loud enough so the room could hear, "I vow that you will have my obedience. I vow to adhere to your commands and your desires. My body, and my being are at your mercy, until my death". Esmerelda had chosen these words carefully. She wanted everyone in the room to know this was a slave auction, not a wedding. There were no love in these vows. Her ring had been taken prior to the ceremony and placed on a small pillar next to the couple. Kylo Ren picked it up, and for the third time since they met, slid it on to her finger.

Snoke clapped his hands together and spoke, "As Supreme Leader I declare this union valid in the eyes of The First Order. Kylo Ren, you may unveil and kiss your bride". Kylo lifted the veil from her face and she knew she could no longer avoid it, she must look at him. His body pressed against hers as he leaned in to kiss her. He grabbed and her chin, and tilted her face towards his. She finally allowed her eyes to travel up his body to his face. Just before his lips met hers, she let out a soft gasp. This was not at all what she had expected. Kylo Ren was no monster. He was not old. He was not disfigured. Kylo Ren was...handsome. His plump lips brushed against hers. They were soft! Just as she was growing brave enough to kiss him back, he pulled away. It was over almost as soon as it had happened, but the crowd still cheered. Esmerelda continued to stare at him, mouth agape. He had a strong nose, a chiseled chin, and gorgeous hair. He looked like a knight from one the fairytale books of her childhood. But when those dark, piercing eyes met hers, she jerked her gaze away, immediately bowing her head and trying to close her mind. / _Think about nothing. Think about nothing, lalalalalalalala/,_ Esme quickly thought to herself. Kylo Ren looked up to the hologram of his master. Snoke smirked and nodded his head before disappearing.

The crowd bustled into the ball room where the feast was being held. A separate table with only two chairs had been set aside at the head of the room for Esme and her new husband. Kylo Ren led her to her seat. When she reached out to pull her chair back, it did it itself. She was taken aback but then quickly realized he had done it with the force. Once she sat, he slid it back in place. / _Atleast he's making a show of husbandry../_ , Esme thought to herself. The servants brought large plates of food but Esme ate nothing. Kylo Ren ate his food slowly, and quietly. They said nothing to each other until he finally took notice of her plate being full.

"You should eat", he said, gesturing to her food.

"Better to starve to death..", Esme mumbled under her breath.

"You will need your strength for the journey to the base ship tonight", he said reaching for a jug of wine and filling her glass, not acknowleding her sarcasm.

"Tonight?! So soon?!", she asked panicked.

"I have duties I must see to immediatley. My training is not yet complete", he replied. Her wine glass slid back to her across the table. How would she ever adjust to all his force tricks? Esmerelda picked up her glass and began drinking in big gulps of wine. She waved a servant over. When he approached the table she pointed to the wine jug, "I'll be needing another". The servant nodded and scurried away. Esme heeded her husband's advice and picked gingerly at her food. Throughout the meal, she tried to steal looks at her new husband. She soon learned its very hard to stare at a force sensitive person. Every time her eyes would linger on Kylo, he would turn his head and catch her doing it, which only got worse as she drank. People came by to pay their respects to the new couple. Mostly to Kylo Ren. She was just the bride. She had one job. Nobody cared about what she was doing. Which is why over the course of the feast she was able to finish two jugs of wine and pass out in her chair with no one noticing. Kylo Ren looked to the large clock hanging on the wall. This had surely gone on long enough. It was after all, just a formality. The girl was his. She had been strangely quiet through the celebration. He expected a flood of royal whining. "Come, it's time", he said to Esmerelda, rising from his chair. He snapped his fingers at a First Order private who produced Kylo Ren's helmet from a pillow he had been holding. When the girl did not object he turned to face her. Her head was tilted back on her chair, mouth agape, eyes closed. No wonder she had been so quiet. He put his helmet on, then took her into his arms. There was no need to wake her. The transition on to the ship would be much more pleasant with her unconscious. The crowd took notice of them leaving and followed them out to the yard where his ship and others had landed days prior. Madori was already there, seeing that her lady's things were in order and ready for transportation. Crotta had also come to see his daughter off. When he saw Kylo Ren carrying her, unconscious, he immediately went on the defensive.

"What did you do to her?", Crotta asked accusingly.

"We are leaving, Captain", Kylo Ren replied, boarding the ship and not stopping to acknowledge Crotta. Crotta began to protest but Madori shook her head at him. She quickly moved to stand in Kylo Ren's path. Kylo Ren instantly became irritated, about to put the old woman in her place. But when she brushed the hair away from his bride's face, and kissed her forehead, he kept his composure. Crotta did the same, kissing his daughter's head for what could very well be the last time. Esmerelda smiled in her sleep.

The old nurse maid looked up at Kylo Ren with tears in her eyes. "Our lady is more than she seems, Kylo Ren. You must protect her", Madori said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, I believe I agreed to that many times", Kylo Ren said as brushed past her. The ship fired up and the ramp closed. All of this sentimental nonsense was lost on him. What a burden to have to baby sit this pampered brat. He also failed to see how this girl was in anyway special. Probably just sentimental dribble from an old woman who devoted her life to serving a child. He carried Esmerelda down a dark hall. The crew aboard the ship gave quizzical glances at the sleeping girl in his arms. But those prying eyes quickly dropped when Kylo Ren took notice of them. When they reached his quarters, the door opened with a _woosh!_. He placed her gently upon his bed. She stirred slightly but did not wake. What an odd picture, he thought. She who was glittering, and soft, in the middle of his metallic, sterile, black quarters. He pulled off his helmet and put it in it's usual place. His gloves and cloak were next. Finally he stood over her, looking fairly normal. He gazed at her. She did look peaceful in sleep, even for a loud, belligerent, little brat. Curiosity took over and he reached his hand out, and brushed it slowly against her cheek. Her skin was soft, he had nothing to compare it to. The wedding played over in his mind. He had read her thoughts during the ceremony. It did slightly amuse him that she had been so shocked by his physical appearance. A strange feeling fluttered inside him. Perhaps it was wrong of him, to not wake her before they left. She would want to say goodbye to her family. Even he could understand-then he felt it again, the call to the light. Kylo Ren recoiled from her and marched into the small back room of his quarters, bringing his helmet with him. He put it on and sat in front of the case which held Darth Vader's mask. He took it everywhere. "Grandfather...please, I need your guidance..."


	4. What Kind Of Man Loves Like This?

"Ughh...my head", Esme whispered, sitting up in the bed. How long had she been out? Was the celebration over? "Madori?", she called out, still half asleep. "Madori! Get this damn dress off of me! And bring a pale! I think I'm going to be sick...". She lay there, and waited. When no response came, she gave a frustrated grunt and rolled on to her tummy. Madori was damnably tidy. The woman was probably cleaning up downstairs. Esme found the laces of her corset and began to tug. After a good deal of fumbling fingers and frustrated cursing, her corset released her. Esme swung her feet over the side of the bed and slipped out of the dress, letting it fall to the ground. She sat there, in her black panties and stockings, and noticed, finally, the darkness. Grumbling, she made her way to the window, intending to throw back the curtains. When her feet touched the cold metal floor, she shrieked, "MADORI! WHERE IS THE DAMN RUG?!". Her feet tangled in her dress, but she caught herself on the wall. The wall was cold too, metallic. The curtains. Where were the curtains? She tried to grab at the large hanging fabric that should have been there. Just more cold, metal wall. "Madori?!", she cried out again, this time panicked. Esme grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped herself in it. "Father!", she cried, fumbling around the room. Her hands groped the walls. Grabbing, searching, for anything familiar. The corner of what could have been a dresser caught her foot and she fell to the ground. Tears pricked her eyes. Her vision blurred. Not that it mattered, she could see nothing in this darkness. She inched on the floor, trying to find the wall again. Esme felt a turn in the floor, she followed. When she turned the corner, she saw, at last, a light. It was only a small strip of light, so she knew their had to be a door there at the end.

"...I don't know why..". She heard a voice. Quiet but deep and dark, she knew it. It was Kylo Ren. He was talking to someone. "How do I keep her from influencing my feelings? The girl means nothing to me, truly". Esme inched her way down the hall and leaned her head against the door to listen. Kylo Ren had long since abandoned his helmet. He had not moved from that room for hours. His shirt and shoes were off. He draped himself on a small couch against the wall. His Grandfather, as always, was silent as the stars. He felt no better about what happened with the girl. He knew he would have to face her in mere moments. Her energy had changed upon waking, he could feel it. And even if he hadn't, her confused and frightened shrieking certainly announced her awakening well enough. The feelings still curdled within him, none of which he had any use for. Guilt, regret, curiosity, desire. Desire, he supposed was a key part of belonging to the dark side. Were it not, he would still be a Jedi, but he had wanted more. _**Desired**_ more. More power. More strength. The ability to surpass his master. He had desired it, and he had taken it. He considered taking a similar approach with the Lady Esmerelda. It was clear enough to him at this point that he wanted her. He wanted her in some way that was not fully clearly to him. He chalked it up to physical attraction. If he allowed himself to succumb to deeper feelings for the girl, he would certainly share the fate of his grandfather. Then again, Esmerelda had been raised by an ally of the Empire. Padme was part of the republic. Perhaps, this time, it could be different. She was not opposed to the cause of the First Order, meerly to the marriage between them. He supposed he could hardly blame her. He was terrifying. But he could not delay longer, she was leaned against the door, just outside. He could feel her. Kylo Ren crossed the room and put his hand against the door.

"Are you coming in?", he asked. He was met with silence. "Or shall I come in and get you?", he asked again. This time the door opened. The girl stepped in from the shadows. His eyes could not help wondering over her form. She wore nothing but the blanket from his bed. He raised an eyebrow at her. She tightened her grip on the blanket.

"My wedding dress was not preferable for sleeping", she said. Esme took the time to look around the room. At this point, she had gathered she was no longer at home. "Did you take me in the night?", she asked him.

"Your wine got the better of you. There was no time-", he said.

"No time?", she cut him off, "No time for me to say goodbye to my family?! No time for me to savor my last memories of my home?! You just carried me off? Like a monster in the night?!", she barked angrily.

"I understand you are upset", he said. He turned away from her and stalked across the room. Her eyes burned into his surprisingly muscular back.

"UPSET?!", she shouted at him, "UPSET is what I was when I found out we were to be married! PISSED IS WHAT I AM NOW!". Kylo Ren drew in a long breath, knowing he was in for a test of his patience. He opened his mouth to speak, but his delayed reaction just set Esmerelda off further. "NO ONE HAS SITED THE RESISTANCE IN WEEKS! WE HAD ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD FOR A FAREWELL YOU SELFISH FUCKING BASTARD! DADDY DIDN'T LOVE YOU SO YOU HAD TO TAKE ME FROM MINE?! IS THAT IT?! HUH?!", Esme screamed at the top of her lungs. That did it. The words had barely escaped her lips before she was slammed against the metal door behind her. The sheet fluttered to the floor. This time no restraint was shown. He was choking the life out of her, hatred burning in his eyes.

"You...stupid, ignorant bitch...", Kylo huffed out as he stomped across the room to her. "You don't speak of my father! EVER! MY FATHER IS DEAD!", he roared at her. His eyes were burning into her skull, his face inches from hers. He could do it. He could break her neck here and now. No more of her demands, her criticisms, her insufferable attitude. But when her eyes watered, and her pale flesh turned purple, Kylo Ren dropped her on the floor and turned away. Esmerelda gasped for air and scrambled for the blanket to cover herself. Her hands found her throat and she continued to fight for her breath. She tried to stand, but found her legs were too weak. She was shaking everywhere. Kylo Ren looked over his shoulder. The weight of what had just happened finally hitting him. It was the first time he had been so aware of something's delicacy. He was used to attacking soldiers. But here, in her 'new home', he had attacked his nude, unarmed, wife. And even he could not fight the shame that he felt in that. She was shaking like a leaf and trying desperatley to get up. When she fell for the third time, he caught her. Her arms were too weak to push him away, but that did not stop her from trying. Kylo pulled her into his chest and carried her to the little couch. He placed her on it gently enough and examined her throat. There was some bruising, but nothing serious. Her reaction was panic, not pain.

"Calm down. Your trachea did not collapse.", he huffed at her. Her shaking did not let up. It was too late, she was having a panic attack. Kylo did the only thing he knew to do at this point, and put her to sleep. Once he was dressed in his full regalia again, he sought out one of the medical droids. He stomped down the hall, as always. The med bay was not particularly busy, save for a couple of storm troopers being treated for one of his fits. When he entered, everyone, even the droids, fell silent. The constant reminders of the consequences for his anger were not helping his guilt over his new bride. But he could not allow that to show here. Kylo approached an idle medical droid, "Come with me", he said from under his mask. The droid did not respond but did as it was told. On his way back through the hall, people whispered all around. His ship was not particularly large. He was sure nearly everyone had heard his wife shouting, and now he was walking the halls with a medical droid. They knew the story before it was told to them. He had nearly reached his corridor when he saw a young serving girl walking with a stack of cargo boxes as tall as she was. "Girl", he said.

She stopped and turned, barely able to peek over the boxes at him, "Y-yy-yes sir?", she asked in a squeaky, nervous, tone.

"What are you transporting?", he asked.

"A few of your lady wife's clothes, sir. Most were on the cargo ship sir, but her maid said these were her more favored pieces", she replied. Kylo force lifted the boxes away from her and into his arms. He saw her glance at the medical droid. Even if he couldn't see what was in her mind, the look on her face asked her question.

"You will return to my quarters in one hour and attend my wife. Understood?", he asked in his robot voice. She nodded her head and bowed. She did not move from that spot until she saw him turn the corner and disappear. Kylo Ren entered with the droid close behind. The metal door slammed shut behind them. He turned a dial on the wall and all the lamps in the room produced a dim light. "This way", he told the droid. Esme was still fast asleep on the couch, and no longer shaking. Her breathing had returned to normal. "Check her vitals, I want to be sure she is unharmed", he barked at the droid. The medical droid went right to his work. Kylo Ren took the time to tidy up the first room. Esmerelda's dress was sprawled across the floor, the ribbons of her corset in his bed. If there was one thing Kylo Ren thought he would never see, was a woman's attire strewn across his bedroom. He had no idea how to store her garments, so like any young man, he stuffed her wedding dress in the closet. A moment later her heard the droid buzzing through the small hallway.

"Her vitals are normal. I can find nothing wrong with her", the droid said in a monotone voice.

"You're sure?", Kylo Ren asked.

"Affirmative", replied the droid.

"You may go", he told it. Kylo returned to Esme's sleeping form and examined her himself. The droid had not been wrong. She looked like nothing happened. Even her brusies that should have been there were gone. It was then that Kylo Ren remembered Madori's words. "She is more than she seems...", Kylo whispered to himself. Perhaps there was some truth to that.


	5. Something There

The serving girl did as Kylo Ren had bid her, and arrived at his chambers exactly an hour after their encounter. She carried a few more boxes with her. More personal items of the new lady she was curious to meet, hairbrushes and such. She supposed anyone who married Kylo Ren would be as frightening as he was, but she had heard the lady was quite beautiful. From outside the door, she heard fumbling. She was hoping she hadn't caught the newlyweds "making up". Softly, she knocked. "ENTER!", she heard a familiar, gravelly voice call. The door flung open and showed a rather odd sight. Kylo Ren, in all his regalia, was struggling with a few of the lady's dresses over his shoulder, to get his foot out of the hoop intended to give the gowns' their shape. "Girl! What is this object's purpose?!", he snapped at her. Gretka entered and gathered the hoops in her hands. They released Kylo but he still fumed with rage, "Why does she even have this?!".

"To give the gown it's shape, my lord", Gretka replied. She gathered the remaining things off the floor and sorted them into neat piles.

"Then why must she insist on being shaped like an eggplant?", he barked. He slunk down into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly pouting.

"Do you like being married, my lord?", she asked. He did not answer. She got to work and chatted anyway, "I'm supposed to be married. To a radar technician, Matt. I know that seems like a low station to you, my lord. But to a servant like me, it's a smart match for my future. Only I don't know him so well, but I'll try to love him, I suppose, and anyway I don't have to worry about my parents bec-". The pile she had been folding suddenly launched itself into the air.

"I did not summon you for conversation. You will put these things away quietly, wake my wife, dress her, follow her commands as if they were mine, and be her companion", Kylo snapped at her. Gretka was unphased. She simply gathered the scattered materials and went back to her work and her chattering.

"YOU are supposed to be her companion, my lord. You're her husband. Even if things aren't perfect, you still have to try to know her. If you want to stop screaming at each other, any way", Gretka sighed as she reorganized her task. Kylo was about to seriously reprimand her for her excessive forwardness until he realized, what she said kind of made sense.

He considered the servant for a moment while she worked. What did he know of women? He had undergone training for nearly everything. It probably wouldn't kill him to, at the very least, get some advice from a member of the female species.

"I have a question for you, girl. My wife she, well-The whole ship heard her screaming. You heard it. She hates me", he brooded.

Gretka looked at him confused, "Then what's the question?".

"How to get her to stop hating me, obviously!", he hissed back at her. She smiled and began hanging things up in the closet.

She called out to him, "Talk to her!".

"But of what?", he shouted back, exasperated.

"Oh, well that doesn't matter. She'll do most of the talking. Just ask questions and ACTUALLY listen to her answers. Take a gentle tone in your voice, like trying to put a saddle on a skittish taun-taun. She probably doesn't hate you, my lord. The poor thing is probably just scared to death", she replied from the closet. Kylo let that sink in. It wasn't as if he had made an effort to make her comfortable. He had literally just taken her. Upon waking he had attacked her. "Do you love her, my lord?", Gretka called from the closet.

"Of course not! I barely know her! But, I suppose I admire her. Her spirit, her strength of will", Ren said softly. More to himself than to her.

"Then you at least like her, that's good!", Gretka chirped at him. Kylo stiffened in his chair, ever defensive.

"And I require she 'like' me also, else I am merely her slave. I cannot tolerate that. At any rate, go and wake her. Get her dressed. We'll be arriving at the base ship soon", he said as he stood to leave.

Before he exited Gretka cried out, "And tell her she's beautiful! All the time! Even when she's not!"

The door shut with a _woosh!_ and Gretka was left with her task. She went to the back room and flicked on a light. She held the lady's robe in her hands. Esme was still sleeping. A little blonde lump peeked out from all the black in the room.

Gretka approached, softly calling out, "My lady...my lady!". The lady did not stir. Gretka reached a hand forward and shook her. Esme woke with a start.

"I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL YOU MOTH-", Esme screamed until she realized the person in front of her was not her husband. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else", Esme said to her, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Gretka slipped the robe over Esme's shoulders and brought her to her feet.

"We'll be arriving soon my lady, better get you dressed", Gretka said, leading her to the main suite. Esme recognized the box with her personal affects and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the gods!", she exclaimed, running her brush through her hair. Gretka approached with the big metal hoops and Esme scowled, "No, none of that today", Esme said to her. Esme stood and approached the closet. A moment later she placed a sleek, dark purple dress into Gretka's hands. "Help me into this", she said. Gretka had never seen a garment like this, and even less likely, had touched one. It was silk, that much was for certain. It had no sleeves and hugged Esme's body like a glove. Gretka pulled her new lady's hair straight back, then into a high pony tail. Making her cheek bones look taller. Esme adorned herself with her amethyst collection and slipped her feet into her heels.

Esme expected the narrow corridors of her husband's ship to be bustling, but by the time she reached the exit bay, the entire crew was there and ready to go. When she entered everyone cleared a path for her and tried their best not to stare. She realized that she and Gretka were the only women there, save for two others working as cargo hands. The storm troopers just looked at the floor. Better to stare at nothing than to stare at the wife of the Commander of the Knights of Ren. Esme began to experience something she never had before. These people were all terrified of her. Well, maybe not her specifically, but what her displeasure could bring upon them. Making friends here could prove difficult. The serving girl seemed well enough company.

"What is your name?", Esme asked the girl following her closely.

"Gretka", she replied.

"I am the Lady Esmerelda, and you may call me that. Or Lady Esme. Esmerelda is a bit of a mouth full", Esme giggled to Gretka. An arm snaked around her own. Esme attempted to jerk away when she realized it was her husband.

"Let me go!", she hissed under her breath.

"We must _appear_ to be united", Kylo whispered back. Esme growled under her breath. The cautionary lights began flashing as the ship docked within the much larger base ship. The ramp to their ship opened and Kylo stepped out with Esme. People clapped out of respect. Word had already reached them that the new Lady Ren would be arriving today. Kylo Ren indulged it for a moment then shouted, "Get back to work!". Esme looked all around her. This place was massive. In the middle of her marveling, an annoying realization struck her.

"Gretka...you'll have to move my things again", she said to the girl.

Gretka sighed and reboarded Kylo's ship. Kylo half led, half pulled Esme through a maze of corridors. He endured the crew eyeing his wife, for now. Soon they would know better. It was a quiet walk, to his surprise. He then remembered the servant's advice.

"I...hope you like it here", he said to Esmerelda, tentivley. She gave a snort of exasperation in response. "This ship is your home now so you can go where ever you like. You will have all the security clearance that I do. But you must be careful. If anyone troubles you, show them this", Kylo said to her. He handed her a small medallion. It looked like the sigil for the Knights of Ren, only a little different. Esme realized it was his personal emblem.

"Why would anyone give me trouble? Do these men not respect you?", she asked. Kylo lowered his head.

"The men on this ship they...have probably never seen a woman like you", he replied softly. Esme took immediate offense.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I-", she began but he cut her off.

"You are very beautiful!", he replied angrily. Esmerelda immediately silenced herself. She felt guilty suddenly. Kylo Ren was no prince charming, but he was trying to protect her. He may not have much patience, and he had certainly abused his power as far as she was concerned. But if he truly did not care about her, he wouldn't have bothered with her protection. Could it be that there were in fact worse fates than being married to him?

"These are our chambers. I will assign the girl as your personal servant. If she displeases you, I will get you another. I have to meet with the Supreme Leader. I will be back in time for dinner", Kylo said to her as they reached a large metal door. The door slammed open and Esme walked into a surprisingly decadent suite. All in the room was black, as she expected, but it was furnished quite nicely. The bed was large, with four black posts running up to the ceiling. There was a hall leading to the dining area and a small kitchen. But most impressive of all, was the massive window that accounted for the far wall of the room. The entire galaxy opened up into their chamber. She could see the stars, distant planet systems twinkling. She took another glance at the bed and ran her hand over the silken material that made up the blankets. Esmerelda shuddered when a thought struck her. She would share this bed with him tonight. There was no longer a way to avoid it. Her stomach turned. She suddenly felt sick. Kylo Ren picked up on her feelings. He seemed to always be prodding at her mind. He would prod at other things of hers later. He pulled off his helmet and dropped it into an alter of ashes. It landed with a thud. Two hands grasped her arms from behind. She shivered when his gloved hands touched her flesh. He pulled her against his chest. His breath was on the back of her neck. Kylo Ren said nothing. He held her that way until her breathing calmed and her heart rate slowed. Then, he leaned into her ear, and in a gentle whisper said, "I will not defile you that way. Not until you ask me to". He let her go, put on his helmet, and left. Leaving Esme there alone, with only confusion and a heat rising in her body she could not explain.


	6. Hellfire

I've returned my sweet readers! First, my humblest apologies for my long silence. These past few months have been nothing but moving cities, finding a new job, and looking for a new home and left little time for stories for friends. My devotion to my story remains and more importantly, my devotion to Kylo and all of you. To help ease the tension I've created in those of you who have been waiting, this chapter, I will give you some very cheesey, romantic character development. And because of my long silence, some smut is clearly in order. And can I just say? I am so excited for you all to read this and tell me what you think. I've never done smut before so this a first for me. Any help at all would be appreciated.

Esmerelda sat with her arms folded over her chest. She stared down at the empty plate in front of her on the table. Next to it, a full one, gone cold. Gretka fumbled with fitting her lady's many possessions into Kylo's closet. After her lady huffed an angry, audible sigh for the twelfth time since finishing her dinner, Gretka called out to her.

"My lady?", she called from the bed chamber.

"Hm?", came Esme's barely there reply.

"I'm sure Lord Ren has a perfectly excusable reason for taking so long. I've heard his tasks can be quite brutal", Gretka peeped as she emerged, finished with her task.

"Unbraid my hair, Gretka", Esme replied dismissively. Gretka did as she was bid and began brushing out Esme's hair. Gretka's fingers scratching gently at Esme's scalp made her think of Madori. Then she became angry at Kylo all over again. Angry for leaving her after such an awkward moment, angry for not coming back for dinner as he said, angry at him for taking her before she could make her goodbye. Gretka noticed her demeanor changing for the worst.

"My lady, may I ask, if it's not too bold, have things really not improved with your husband?", Gretka piped up meekly. Esme ran her hands over her face and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, I have no idea...", Esme groaned, "I suppose he hasn't turned out to be quite the monster I expected. We did have...an exchange, that was a little awkward.

"Awkward for whom?", Gretka asked.

"Me, I suppose. When we arrived here, I saw the bed, I panicked. He must have felt my fear. He told me he would not force me", Esme blushed, recounting the moment.

"Well that's good! Isn't it my lady?", Gretka asked, suddenly too cheery to remember her station.

"Well, yes, And no! I barely know anything about him. He's handsome enough, but he terrifies me. And now he's put the ball in my court!, Esme groaned as she flopped all the way onto the couch.

"Again, my lady, I fail to see the issue with that. Most wives face far harsher problems, especially where the marriage bed is concerned", Gretka said to her groaning mistress. Esme huffed at her. Why must she always end up with mouthy servants? Still, Gretka's willingness to be frank with her was familiar and comforting. She knew she was lucky to have a friend aboard this ship, particularly one so close to her age. Her muscles began to ache from travel, and a hot bath called her name.

"Gretka, I'll take my bath now", she said rising to her feet. Gretka nodded and went to the washroom to fill the tub. Esme pulled the dress from her body. The jewelry followed. Her hair enveloped her. It rolled down in waves from being braided, and hid her bare breasts. Gretka had set out her toiletries. Kylo had little enough of his own lying around. The only things Esme could identify as Kylo's in this bathroom were his hairbrush and one of those three in one soaps men are so fond of. Esme scoffed when she saw it. Was it pure laziness or did he truly not have time to condition that mane of his? The water was steaming from the tub. It certainly wasn't the tub she had at home, but it was large and inviting just the same. She supposed a man of Kylo's size would need a full size tub of this sort. It took up most of the room. It was certainly more than enough for her to stretch out in. Just as she was about to step in the steaming hot water, a loud banging came from the entrance of the suite. Stomping footsteps followed shortly after, then finally a thud she recognized as Kylo dropping his helmet in it's usual place. More fumbling and a roar of frustration came from the entrance. Esme shot a look at Gretka, rolled her eyes, and reached for her robe.

" No, enjoy your bath my lady, I'll retrieve whatever it is my lord is looking for in there", Gretka giggled at Esme. Esmerelda gave a grateful smile and sunk into the hot water. Her skin seemed to drink the warmth. No bath would ever be hot enough for her, though she knew upon leaving it she'd be pink as a pig. While the water still ran, she poured her favored jasmine scented oil in the tub. Jasmine was a night blooming flower, very common on her planet. It reminded her or home. Esme turned off the water and let the scent and the heat wash over her like a much needed wave of peace. That's when she heard the shouting from the other room. _'Right on time, I was almost relaxed',_ she thought to herself.

"I'm fine! Unhand me!", Kylo shouted from the other room. A gasp from Gretka followed shortly. Esmerelda jumped from the tub, grabbed her robe, and bounded down the hall. When she turned the corner, she saw her husband, standing in the middle of the room, covered head to toe in blood.

"What happened?", Esme gasped as she closed the space between them. She was looking for an open wound.

"Nothing", Kylo answered, uninterested as he removed his bloody cloak. Esme took it from him, staining her hands with blood.

"Ugh! What misery!", she spat, disgusted.

"It's just blood, it will wash", Kylo scoffed back at her, still pulling off bloody clothes and kicking off his boots.

"What happened?!", she asked again. This time more insistently and more aggressively. Kylo reached out to grab her, then instantly recoiled his hand, thinking better of it. He gave her a dark look, and took a deep breath to compose himself as best he could.

"I understand you are upset..but do NOT question me in that tone!", he shouted at Esme. Gretka shuffled away after collecting his laundry from the floor.

"Oh excuse me, for being concerned upon seeing my HUSBAND soaked in blood! I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt, but I suppose next time I'll know better than to give a damn!", Esme screamed back. She threw his bloody cloak back into his face. He threw it to Gretka, then watched Esme retreat back into the washroom. The door slammed when the realization that her ferocity had been out of concern for his well being washed over him. His face fell into his palm. How could he help being quick to anger? His training had been years of feeding his anger to increase his power. Earlier that day, the Supreme Leader had sent him to a planet in a system not far from the Finalizer's current position. It was rumored to be a trade hub for the Resistance. Kylo had been charged with torturing or killing whoever he needed, to learn more about the Resistance trade routes, which merchants were Resistance sympathizers, and when the Resistance would return for their supplies. He acquired the information he needed, as he always did. It had not occurred to him that his health had been his wife's chief concern, for none of the blood on his body was his own. Kylo saw the plates on the table, remembering he had told her he would return in time for that. He understood attending dinner at a specific time together was something wives held to the utmost importance. The entire relationship baffled him. He was not gentle. He had never been taught to be thoughtful or patient. But he could not go through life shouting at this woman every day. How would he ever succeed in winning this girl's respect? Her affections were something he had no hope of achieving. His anger had gotten the better of him on their journey to the Finalizer, and it still haunted him. Which again, baffled him. No guilt had ever plagued him before, and he had done far worse things in the past. He tried to make amends earlier that day, by easing her fears regarding their...intimate relationship. He would make good on his promise, and not touch her until she asked him to. This girl, was the one person he knew of that he did not wish to harm. Swallowing his pride, he strode over to the washroom and softly knocked on the door. No response came.

"I'm coming in", he called out to her. It was a statement, not a question. Still, she gave no response. He opened the door. A world of steam flooded into his face, plus a sweet floral smell he recognized. It often clung to her. Esme sat in the tub, enveloped by the hot mist. Her wet hair clung to her body. She was stretched out to the length of the tub, but still too short for her feet to reach the other side. Esme made no acknowledgment of him, even when he strode across the room and stood over her.

"I had to leave the ship today. There were matters I had to see to on a planet near by. My ship made hyper-speed jumps there and back, but...I was delayed.", he said to her calmly. She gave no reply. Esme leaned back into the tub, submerging all but her head. Kylo took a small hand towel and wet it in the sink. With it, he began wiping away the blood from his face and neck.

"Were you hurt?", she asked, flatly..

"No", he replied. He heard her shifting in the tub. Watching her in the mirror, he saw her rise a bit from the water, exposing her breasts. Even the Lord Commander of the Knights of Ren couldn't help but stare. He turned around.

"I also regret the manner in which I greeted you, upon my return", he said to her softly. Esme looked over her shoulder at him, shocked. And fully aware of the view he was getting. She recalled their harshest disagreement from a few days ago, it was nothing he hadn't seen before. But he eyed her body just the same.

"I was a bit surprised to be shouted at for expressing concern", Esme spat at him with all the disdain she could muster in her voice.

"That was...wrong. I am sorry for it", Kylo sighed out, crossing his toned arms over his chiseled chest. He didn't know what more to say.

Esme allowed her eyes to fall on him. He was standing before her, shirtless. All of his scars and muscles bared to her, but covered in someone else's blood. Even in his most terrifying moments, she could not doubt his physical appearance aroused her. Perhaps, tonight she would dare to indulge herself. Esme turned the hot water back on and scooted to one end of the tub. She slapped the water of the empty space on the other side.

"Join me", she said to him. Kylo regarded her for a moment, almost not sure he had heard her correctly. But the expectant look she gave him told him that she had, indeed fact, invited him to bathe with her. He looked down at his body, still splotched here and there with blood. It was Esme's turn to read his mind.

"Women are no strangers to a little blood, Kylo Ren", she scoffed at him. He yanked off his belt, and peeled off what remained of his blood stained clothes. When he stepped into the hot water, Esme tried to avoid looking at his more intimate regions. Tried being the key word here. Seeing her bare breasts rising and falling gently with her breath into the steaming water, did not help Kylo's genitals hide themselves. Kylo, in turn, tried his best to not notice her, noticing him. Being able to read her mind made that exceedingly difficult. Especially as her energy changed, and her arousal became more apparent. Even if he had not been force sensitive, the blush that spread across her face would have given her away. He had felt himself growing upon seeing her in the bath, but to be naked with her was something altogether different. For awhile they said nothing, and looked literally everywhere in the room except at each other. When the tub would fill no more without spilling, Esme turned off the water. The blood from his body turned the water pink. It was then she took notice of the blood caked onto his skin. Boldly, she grabbed her bath puff. She poured a dollop of her scented soap onto it, and grabbed Kylo's arm. He stiffened immediately at her sudden touch and instinctively pulled away. Esme gave a huff of annoyance.

"You are filthy", she said.

"I can bathe myself well enough", he replied, still not able to meet her gaze.

"Kylo, I'm trying to show tenderness and you're making it difficult", she said, flat out telling him the tuth.

Kylo relinquished his arm back to her, still not all the way comfortable. The blood caked onto his arms washed away easy enough. When she reached his chest, he shifted his body away, clearly uncomfortable. She was so close now, there was no way she would not see his massive erection. It was his turn to blush, and on his pale cheeks, it was very noticeable.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, and the water isn't exactly opaque", she said matter of factly. Kylo let her wash him, for the most part. He permitted her to his arms, shoulders, chest, back. And he relished in reading her mind as she made note of the ripples in his arms, and the muscular arch of his back. When she reached for his feet he stopped her.

"I can do the rest well enough", he said. Esme gave him the puff and turned her head while he scrubbed himself. That had actually been more painless, and more importantly, way more fun than she had expected. Her fingers began turning prunish, she turned to grab her towel. When she raised her body out of the water, Kylo grabbed her hand. Esme turned slowly. Kylo held her there, there was no smile but a devious look played in his eyes.

"What?", she asked.

"What about you?", he asked her. He was feeling more comfortable after probing her mind and seeing her desire for him. All the awkwardness seemed to leave him.

"What about me?", Esme asked. Kylo gestured to the bath puff in his other hand. Her mind peaked with curiosity, and her body began reacting in a way she was not entirely ready to admit to herself. But Esme allowed him to lead her back into the water. Kylo pulled her into the steam and held her against his chest, much like he had done earlier that day.

"Kylo...?", Esme asked in a whisper.

"Hm?", he replied, smelling her hair.

"Earlier, when you said...", she trailed off.

"I remember", he replied.

Esme turned around, looking into his eyes. Perhaps if she just got it over with the tension between them would dissipate. Perhaps Kylo's anger came from a long need for release. Perhaps she was out of excuses. There was something exhilarating about being desired by someone with so much power. And then she knew he must have read her mind, for a wicked smile played on his lips then, shortly after that last thought ran through her head. She knew then, there was no need to play games with Kylo Ren. Her lips parted, and in a rush of passion, she kissed him. His body tensed in surprise, then quickly relaxed. His hand found the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Their tongues prodded one another awkwardly at first. Kylo Ren had never kissed a woman. But the longer they stayed there like that, kissing, naked in each others arms, he improved.

When they finally parted for air, Esme managed to huff out in a breathless whisper, "Touch me".

Kylo needed no more confirmation than that. He grabbed the soap from the ledge and squirted it into his hand. He didn't bother with the bath puff. He wanted to feel her. He turned her back around, pulling her back to his chest. He began massaging the soap into her skin. He applied pressure to the areas he could sense her tension. After he had finished with her arms, he rubbed her slender neck. Soon there was only one place on her upper body he had yet to touch. Kylo reached forward, and placed each hand on both her breasts. A small gasp escaped her lips as he kneaded her skin. His thumbs found their way to her nipples and he rolled both little mounds of flesh beneath his thumb and fore finger. Esme's breathing began to pick up as he fondled her. From her position she could feel his hard length pressing against her back, longing for release. Kylo dipped his face down into her neck and breathed in her scent. He nibbled at her skin playfully. The awkwardness had left him. He was surprised at how much of this came instinctively. When a soft moan escaped Esme's lips, Kylo tilted her head towards him.

"Are you sure? You don't have to-", he asked her. Esmerelda cut him off with a passionate kiss.

In one motion he lifted her from the tub and placed both of her feet on the ground. He grabbed a towel and began drying her off, slowly. His hands wandered over her body. She breathed a heavy sigh. Esmerelda looked down at his swelling shaft, and a mischievous smirk crept onto her face. Kylo turned to retrieve his own towel. As he did, Esme dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around his hard member. A low growl caught in his throat. Then his knees buckled and nearly gave out as he felt her lick the tip of him gingerly. Kylo closed his eyes and let her soft lips glide over his hard shaft over and over. He placed a hand on the back of her head, and she took him into her throat. Esme marvelled at his size. Even trying her best, there was no way she could fit him all in her mouth. Kylo pushed his hips forward until he felt the little hitch in her throat. He immediately sensed her discomfort with that, and pulled himself out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I was too eager", he ran a hand through her hair, "I've never...", he trailed off softly. She did not press him for an answer. For the life of her she could not imagine that Kylo Ren had a skilled hand in courting women. It came as no surprise he had never 'encountered' a woman. Kylo pulled Esmerelda to her feet and lead her to the bedchamber. He used the force, flipping a switch on the wall. The great screen over his window opened, revealing a galaxy full of stars. He stood before it, nude, the light from the distant moon reflecting off his pale skin. Esmerelda climbed into his bed. The fear had left her, and now she felt silly for it. It wasn't as though she was a virgin. It was just him. He made her feel dizzy and mixed up inside.

"I'm ready", Esme whispered in the dark.

"I do not wish to disappoint you...I have not-", he began.

"It will come naturally. Just come to me", she replied.

Kylo mounted the bed. The satin sheets contrasted with the pale lady wrapped in them. Esme splayed her legs open and Kylo lay in the valley between her thighs. Their lips met again, as Esme raised her hips against his. She softly ground herself against him, but being careful not to let him enter just yet. He growled softly at the teasing pleasure. Kylo's lips left hers and trailed down her neck. The soft, delicate kisses evoked a moan from Esme. When he pushed against her and she still denied him entry, he bit her neck. A gasp and a moan was her response.

"Alright", she giggled, "No more games, take me".

Kylo wasted no time. He positioned himself, and just as he was about to plunge himself into her, a blaring alarm and a flashing red light sounded all through the ship. It startled both of them. Esme sat up quickly. Kylo pushed her back down, determined to let the underlings deal with the problem. When he tried to begin again, a pounding on the door came, followed by General Hux's nasally voice, "Ren! The Resistance has been spotted! They have returned to this system for their supplies. The raiding parties are leaving and they will require their commander!". Kylo looked from the door, then back down at Esme. And then back to the door, then back to her again. With a deep roar of frustration, he rolled out of the bed and began preparing for the attack.


End file.
